Affinity for danger
by spiritdream
Summary: Dino and Hibari through the years. 50 sentences focusing on the pairing, written for a challenge set at livejournal.


Note: 1sentence livejournal community challenge using theme set Epsilon.

Affinity for danger - 50 sentences focusing on Dino/Hibari

**#1 – Motion**

The whip cracks on the hard, metallic surface and the sound cuts into the distance between them: Kyouya moves in before Dino can step back, fluid motion slicing through all of Dino's defenses.

**#2 – Cool**

Dino thinks twice before touching him in the height of summer when everything is damp and sweaty from the blearing heat; Kyouya really,_ really _hates warm weather and it _shows_.

**#3 – Young**

Seeing that familiar sneer masking confusion makes Dino realize that Kyouya is only a sixteen years old teenager – a fledging (albeit quite deadly) opponent who can still be surprised due to his inexperience.

**#4 ****– Last**

Namimori comes first, Sawada Tsunayoshi comes second and Cavallone comes last – but for now, Dino feels accomplished and content to even register on Kyouya's list.

**#5 ****– Wrong**

Romario doesn't say anything about what he thinks of the current don of the Cavallone indulging a Japanese teenager, because he knows his boss is too taken with the outsider to pay any attention to his disapproval.

**#6 – Gentle**

He learned early on that in Kyouya's vocabulary, no such thing exists.

**#7 – One**

The first time Kyouya touches him without leaving bruises, a fleeting brush of skin on skin like a fluttering butterfly, Dino chalks the sensation up to wishful thinking.

**#8 ****– Thousand**

It takes Kyouya tying him to a bed and touching him – a caress here, a lick there, teasing all the way – for hours to sink in, but by then Dino is too far gone with begging to marvel at the development.

**#9 ****– King**

Dino has never mentioned it to anyone, but the little bird resting on Kyouya's head, brilliant golden nestled between soft strands of silky black closely resembles to a crown.

**#10 ****– Learn**

Dino is surprised when he notices Kyouya studying him (because Kyouya either automatically _gets_ things or kills them, anything more complicated would imply interest) and this makes his stomach flip a little because he's been watching and studying Kyouya for what seems like a lifetime now.

**#11 ****– Blur**

Everything else fades into the background when they're together because those times Kyouya is the only one he can focus on with crystal clear quality.

**#12 ****– Wait**

Kyouya's control is legendary; but contrary to popular belief, he is anything but patient.

**#13 ****– Change**

Sometimes, Dino wishes things would change between them, but half of those times he doesn't really; he would miss the sheer force of energy and exhilaration that pounds under his skin and courses through his blood when they fight each other for survival.

**#14 ****– Command**

"Go," Dino hisses between clenched teeth, warm liquid flowing from the fingers pressed to his side, but Kyouya's already running down the corridor, not giving him a second glance.

**#15 – Hold**

Kyouya comes and goes as he pleases, drifting in and out of his life and taking a little more of Dino every time he does - but he leaves nothing from himself for Dino to grasp while he slowly drowns in the aftermath.

**#16 – Need**

Kyouya wants but never needs - the word implies undertones which Kyouya would never admit to even thinking about - and Dino understands that, but it still kills him a little inside.

**#17 ****– Vision**

When Kyouya comes into his study one evening and sees him leaning over documents, reading glasses perched on his nose, Dino hazily blinks at him through the lenses, startled; but Kyouya's eyes darken and he smirks when he steps forward and Dino doesn't get much paperwork done the rest of the night.

**#18 ****– Attention**

The one time Dino couldn't meet up with him when Kyouya was in Italy on Vongola business resulted in the complete renovation of the main Cavallone residence and half of his men hospitalized.

**#19 ****– Soul**

One of the greatest mysteries of the universe is Kyouya's taste in anything music-related, but if Dino learned to live with the Namimori School Anthem, Aretha Franklin and co. is going to be a breeze.

**#20 ****– Picture**

When Dino comes up with nothing after a thorough search in Kyouya's house, he laments the disappearance of the Hibari family's photo album.

**#21 ****– Fool**

The revelation that Kyouya is ticklish around his bellybutton comes with a heavy prize as Dino spends the next three days unconscious; still, he would gladly repeat the experience because hearing Kyouya's startled, quiet laughter makes the pain a thousand times worth the discovery.

**#22 ****– Mad**

"Ah, congratulations?" Tsuna asks a little uncertainly, eyes wide and fingers trembling in Dino's grip when Dino announces the intention to marry one of his guardians.

**#23 ****– Child**

Dino dreams of a little girl with golden locks and sharp features, smirk in place and tonfa in hand sitting on his arm and calling him Daddy – it's not exactly a nightmare, but it's still disturbing enough to make him shudder when he wakes.

**#24 ****– Now**

With Kyouya, he can never plan ahead, but it's not really a problem because he has both hands full with Kyouya in the present anyway.

**#25 – Shadow**

Dino thinks he sees a hint of calculation in Kyouya's eyes when he asks about Dino's next visit to Japan, but then all they talk about is the tightening of security due to sudden Millefiore raids and Dino ignores the prickling alarm coiling in the back of his head.

**#26 ****– Goodbye**

Dino doesn't mind that Kyouya has rather unique views on social interaction when it involves the two of them: he usually says hello with a smirk and leveling the ground, then later leaves with blood on his lips and fresh bruises on his thighs.

**#27 ****– Hide**

Some whisper that the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola is mysterious, sly and hard to read, but Dino thinks Kyouya is probably the most open and honest person he's ever met in their circles: his intentions are always clear, for friend and foe alike.

**#28 ****– Fortune**

"Come on, it'll be fun," Dino says when Kyouya gives him a _look_ when he sees Dino shuffling a tarot deck.

**#29 ****– Safe**

Kyouya is pretty vocal in his non-verbal way when he doesn't like or approve of something, so Dino does what he likes and goes as far as he can while watching for that tell-tale flash of murderous rage.

**#30 ****– Ghost**

Once in a while, when it's been raining for days and he can't fall asleep, Dino wonders whether his grandfather would be disappointed in his choices.

**#31 ****– Book**

Some evenings when Dino does paperwork, Kyouya comes into his study and curls up on the couch with books he's found in the Cavallone library.

**#32 ****– Eye**

Kyouya's eyes are most expressive and beautiful when they flash frustration and storm in rage, so Dino dodges the freezing flames and laughs, further inviting Kyouya to play.

**#33 ****– Never**

Kyouya never promises anything because Dino knows better to ask for something he knows Kyouya can't keep.

**#34 ****– Sing**

"You're embarrassing yourself," Kyouya says, standing in front of the shower and clutching the plastic bottle of the kiwi scented shower gel like it's his tonfa, looking down at Dino's wet, naked form sprawled in the shower stall.

**#35 ****– Sudden**

Kyouya on a mission is like a predator on a hunting trip – sleek muscles tense and coiled in anticipation, all single-minded focus and sharp concentration until he descends on his prey and the target is dead before Dino can even blink.

**#36 ****– Stop**

Ultimately, Dino knows it's useless, but a hand on his arm at least gives Kyouya momentary pause before he charges ahead; and the delay gives Dino enough time to pull Kyouya under him before the building collapses around them in flames.

**#37 ****– Time**

"Herbivore," Kyouya snorts when they are lying on their backs in the middle of a clearing, trees and wildlife torn around them, and Dino says that he wishes he could stop time now.

**#38 ****– Wash**

The rain plasters Kyouya's hair to his face, black ink framing white canvas and yukata sticking to his frame like second skin as he stands in the garden, eyes closed and body tranquil – the picture takes Dino's breath away.

**#39 ****– Torn**

It would be easy to lose his sense of self during fights: to tear and devour everything until all he can feel is pumping blood and adrenalin high, satisfaction soaking his skin and madness brightening his eyes; but Kyouya does it for the both of them and while Dino watches him, the urge slowly fades.

**#40 ****– History**

When Dino looks at Kyouya's younger self across the roof, his posture rigid and his eyes doubtful, the sharp ache of those missing ten years between them makes his heart bleed.

**#41 ****– Power**

He fights Kyouya because he doesn't want to die, true; but he also fights Kyouya because Dino wants to make him stronger, push him higher and propel him further – power is the only thing Kyouya respects and acknowledges, and the only thing he wants from Dino for now.

**#42 ****– Bother**

It really should bother him that Kyouya is still in middle school, but when it comes down to Kyouya's mouth and tongue and fingers all wrapped around his cock, Kyouya's age is the last thing on his mind.

**#43 ****– God**

He may be king of an empire: untouchable and fearless, leading the Cavallone family to its golden age, but he's still human with the desire to worship Kyouya on his knees.

**#44 ****– Wall**

Dino is not prone to jealousy, but sometimes he would love to demolish the wall on the Namimori Middle School rooftop that Kyouya always leans against.

**#45 ****– Naked**

Upon learning that Kyouya is pretty fond of that wall he changes tactics and presses Kyouya against it, naked and panting, miles of smooth skin and trembling muscles – the wall may have Kyouya's back but it's Dino who holds his attention.

**#46 ****– Drive**

Dino isn't exactly surprised to learn that Kyouya drives like he fights – without restraints, kill or get killed – but still, a little warning beforehand would have been nice.

**#47 – Harm**

He knows Kyouya has always been territorial and protected what he considered his, but Dino doesn't know whether to feel indignant or touched by his sudden offer – so he settles on amusement instead, and accepts Kyouya's help for the upcoming mission without further questions.

**#48 ****– Precious**

Dino can count on one hand (and leave fingers free) the times he has seen Kyouya smile, but he remembers each occasion precisely, and treasures every one of them.

**#49 ****– Hunger**

He doesn't know for how long he'll be able to quench Kyouya's bloodlust, but he'll offer his limbs and muscles, heart and bones and every vessel that's pulsing with life in his body as long as it's him (and only him) Kyouya seeks to bite.

**#50 ****– Believe**

Dino doesn't believe in romantic, all-consuming love just as he knows Kyouya doesn't either; he believes in the conviction of his commitment instead, just as he believes in Kyouya's: it's an absolute and irreversible, once in a lifetime pledge.


End file.
